1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of accessory devices for handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to attachment mechanism for such accessory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers may include slots for receiving stylus and/or accessory devices. The slots may be used for carrying styluses that can be used to operate the handheld computers. In some handheld computers, the slots may double for purpose of receiving accessory devices.
The slots sometimes enable the spine or stylus being retained therein to jiggle or move about. The accessory devices and stylus may become detached from the handheld computer as a result of the spacing within the accessory device.
Furthermore, some handheld computers require accessory devices, stylus and other peripherals to be inserted into slots for retention. When these devices are inserted into handheld computers, the movement of the devices along the longitudinal axis of the slots may cause the devices to inadvertently jog free of the handheld computer. For example, styluses and other devices may fall from the handheld computer if the handheld computer is held upside down or dropped.
Embodiments of the invention provide an attachment mechanism for coupling an external device to a handheld computer. In one embodiment, an external device is equipped with a spine having a deformable layer. The spine is inserted into a device slot of the handheld computer. The deformable layer deforms to enable the handheld computer and accessory device to detachable couple to one another.
In one embodiment, an external device includes a spine having a frictional surface. The spine may be inserted into a slot of the handheld computer so as to bind the frictional surface of the spine to a corresponding surface of the handheld computer.
In another embodiment, a spine of an external device includes a T-shaped cross-section to increase the retention force of the spine within the slot of the handheld computer.
In another embodiment, a handheld computer is provided with a slot for receiving a spine of an external device. The slot may be configured to receive a spine having a rectangular cross-section.
In another embodiment, the slot is configured to receive a flexible spine that can be bent for entrance into the slot. The slot includes an interior structure to receive the spine while supporting the spine from yielding.
In still another embodiment, the slot may be laterally positioned on a surface of the handheld computer and configured to cause a bendable spine to bias as it is inserted into the slot. The bias of the spine is directed towards moving the spine laterally against the handheld computer concurrently with the spine being moved into the slot.